Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster
''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster ''is one of the very special and epic Thomas/MLPFIM/Disney crossover films creating by N/A. Plot Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie and Sky meet five appliances—a radio, Radio; a lamp, Lampy; an electric blanket, Blanky; a vacuum cleaner, Kirby; and a toaster, Toaster—who live in an vacant cabin located in the countryside. Each day they await their "Master", a child whom they have not seen for many years, with a growing sense of abandonment. When a car stops at the cabin and turns out to be a real estate broker placing a "for sale" sign, the appliances spiral into despair. Unable to accept that the Master would abandon them, Toaster decides that the group should head out and find the Master. The appliances, Thomas, Twilight and the others rig up a car battery to an office chair pulled by Kirby and set out into the world, following the Radio's signal broadcasted from the city, where the Master lives. From the cabin to the big city, the appliances and our heroes have many harrowing adventures where they slowly learn to work together. On that same night when they started their journey, they camp in a clearing. Blanky tries to snuggle up with someone but no one will let him snuggle up with him so Thomas, Twilight and the others kindly let him sleep with them for the night. The next day, they all come to a meadow where they meet a bunch of animals who fasinate their reflections in Toaster and when he run away from them, a flower mistakes its reflection on Toaster's face for another flower. Toaster explains that it's just a reflection, and leaves. Upon looking back at the flower, he notices that it looks depressed and is losing its petals. Then, when Toaster came back to the group; Toby, Emily and Stanley told him that Thomas and Twilight have been looking for him everywhere, he weren't around while they're playing with the animals and they are worried; Thomas and Twilight arrived and ask Toaster where have he been; Toaster apologized and tried to tell them about everything he just experienced, but the mice who befriend Blanky try to pull him down a hole and try to eat his picture of the Master. Shortly afterwards they continue their journey and travel into a dark forest where they camp under Blanky. Toaster thanks Blanky for letting them camp underneath him and he snuggles with him which remains Lampy of the time when his bulb burned out and the master put in a new bulb and Lampy just glow. Late that night, a violent storm wakes Toaster (who just had a terrible nightmare about a evil clown firefighter attacking him), the other appliances and everyone else and blows Blanky, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle up into the trees and Lampy risks his life by using himself as a lightning rod to recharge the group's dead battery. After recovering Blanky and Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle (who all have injured wings because of when they all are blowing up into the trees and their wings won't feel much better at the end of this film) from a tall tree, the group tries to cross a waterfall, only to have everyone fall in except for Kirby. Kirby dives after them and rescues them and the appliances, Thomas, Twilight and the others wash up into the middle of a swamp. Toaster walks away sadly because he believes that he's gotten the gang and our heroes lost but comes back to the group. After losing both the chair and the battery, the group resorts to pulling a disabled Kirby through the swamp. After almost drowning in quicksand, they are rescued by Elmo St. Peters, the owner of an appliance parts store, who was quickly lead to the area by worried Thomas and his Sodor friends and determined Twilight and the rest of our heroes. At the store, they meet a group of partially dismantled or broken appliances, who have given up on hope and await being disassembled and sold. After Radio is taken from the shelf and is about to have his radio tubes extracted, the appliances, Thomas, Twilight and the others trick St. Peters by looking like ghosts to scare him and Applejack knocked him out cold, allowing them all to escape and head into the city. The Master, whose name is revealed to be Rob, lives in an apartment as a young adult and is about to depart for college. Rob leaves with his girlfriend Chris to head back to the cabin to pick up the appliances to take with him. The modern electronics in the apartment become disappointed and jealous. When the appliances, Thomas, Twilight and the others all arrive at Rob's apartment, the modern appliances convince them that they are outdated and unusable, tossing them all into the garbage, where they are shortly transported to Ernie's Disposal, a junkyard. Rob and Chris return home after thinking his original appliances have been stolen. Rob's black and white television, who originally lived with the appliances and whom Thomas, Twilight and the others just met, broadcasts fake advertisements and convinces Rob and Chris to look at Ernie's Disposal for replacements. At the junkyard, despite protests from our heroes, the appliances lose hope and put themselves at the mercy of a giant magnetic crane that picks up junk and places it on a conveyor belt that leads into a car crusher. When they discover that Rob is in the junkyard, they are encouraged and attempt to foil the magnetic crane in order to allow Rob to find them. After being thwarted several times, the evil magnetic crane picks up Rob himself as well as the appliances, except for Toaster and Thomas, Twilight and the others, and drops them on the compactor's conveyor belt. In a climactic act of self-sacrifice, Toaster leaps into the compactor's drive gears and stops the machine from destroying all of the appliances and killing Rob. After sadly watching their loyal and special friend become mangled up in rusted gears, Thomas, Twilight and the others hear the familiar voice of the arrival of Princess Celestia, who had been watching them the entire time through this whole Adventure and she agrees to help their friend. Accompannied by Princess Celestia and Thomas, Twilight and the others, Rob returns to the apartment with all of the appliances in tow, including a now mangled Toaster. Rob repairs the Toaster, but Twilight and Thomas both look crestfallen. When asked why, Twilight tells Celestia she and Thomas are sad at the prospect of leaving their new appliance friends and returning to their future Adventure journies, so Celestia issues her, Thomas and the others with a new mission: to stay with Toaster and his friends and help their master Rob at cottege and in his future. Twilight and Thomas are elated and promise to help their new friends harder than ever before and Rob takes all of them and all our heroes to college with him. Trivia *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Go to Mars. *The song for the end credits is "Sweet Victory (sung by David Glen Eisley)". *This is one of the crossovers where The Rough Gang do not work for any of the bad guys. This is because all villains here are minor, and there is no main antagonist. *This movie is just like R2-D2 and C-3PO's Adventures with The Brave Little Toaster, Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster and ''Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster ''all together. *Cool McCool, Sophie and Sky are the only humans starring in this film, due to the film's main characters being household items. *Princess Celestia appears as a cameo at the very end of this adventure movie. * Category:Freddieholc Category:Spin-off films